The Dragon Guarding the Door
by Stormy1x2
Summary: It's Alvin's turn to stand up for his sibling, but he's little more thorough in how he does it. Full notes inside.


**Title: **The Dragon Guarding the Door

**Author: **Stormy1x2

**Word Count: **1794

**Notes: **You guys were very encouraging and inspiring, which resulted in another plot bunny insisting on being worked on Right Away. :D

In this fic, the chipmunks are in high school, and as such, I've aged their speech and mannerisms accordingly. I like to think the chipmunks top out between 5 feet (Theodore) and 5 foot 5 (Simon) with Alvin somewhere in the middle. Short, but not abnormally so, considering regular chipmunks are their 'baby' sizes.

**Summary:** It's Alvin's turn to defend Theodore, and he's very thorough in what he does.

* * *

**The Dragon Guarding the Door**

* * *

It was silent in the courtyard behind the school. Everyone had gone home, except the two individuals staring each other down like some kind of Western movie.

"You picked on Theodore," Alvin said flatly, staring Evans in the eye. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" Jason challenged, balling up his fists and stepping forward. "You gonna do something about it, runt?"

The height difference was hard to ignore, but Alvin was used to being threatened over the course of his young life. He'd had too many adventures to be afraid of a simple school bully_. And besides,_ he thought with a kind of cold satisfaction spreading inside him. _Evans wasn't going to be around much longer to be intimidated by_. He smirked at the boy in front of him, folding his arms for added effect. "Of course not, you idiot." His lip quirked with amusement. "I'll leave that to the lawyer our generous record label has so thoughtfully kept on retainer for us."

Jason blinked, obviously thrown off guard. "...What?"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Alvin sneered. "Then I'll explain it to you again, and I'll use small words. You threatened my brother. You tormented him, called him names, and pushed him into the lockers. You could have seriously injured him. In this country, we call that assault, and it's something the courts don't take lightly these days."

"A-Assault?"

Alvin rolled his eyes skyward, sighing loudly. The education system had much to answer for, going by Evans standards. "I can't believe how stupid you are. Seriously, what did you expect? Theodore is a member of the Chipmunks, and we happen to be a world-famous band that's gone multi-platinum in several countries, including this one! If word got out beyond this school, forget the courts - our fan club would form a lynch mob!" Alvin realized he was ranting, his voice rising with each word, and he backed down a bit, breathing deeply. A minute later, his cool expression was back, and he nodded at Jason with an evil glint in his eyes. "Remember Troy Masters? You don't really think he left voluntarily, do you?"

A look of incomprehension flitted over Jason's face before he suddenly blanched. "What are you talking about?"

Alvin recalled Troy Masters grimly. A mid-grade thug and drug addict who had tried to intimidate Simon into mixing some recreational drugs he had with some household compounds to stretch out his stash so he could make more money by selling the diluted - and potentially toxic - mix to other students. Alvin had recruited the Chipettes and a few other good friends to trap Masters, obtain proof of his threats, and get him arrested.

Being a minor, Alvin had known he wouldn't be held long, and so, via their lawyer, he had talked Simon into passing along a deal: Masters and his family left the county, and Simon wouldn't press charges. Simon had agreed but hadn't wanted to be a part of anything else to do with his tormentor, and so Alvin had gone to the court to watch Masters agree to disappear. He'd enjoyed it too. "Just so you know, our manager notified our lawyer last night," he said, choosing to ignore Evan's desperate little query. "I'm guessing your mother will be served with a subpoena either tonight or tomorrow, depending on how busy the courthouse is."

Evans' clenched fists were trembling. "You son-of-a--"

"Ah ah ah. Temper, temper. You're already in hot water, Jason. You don't want to make it worse." Alvin waggled his finger patronizingly. "I mean, obviously what you did wasn't as bad as what Masters tried to pull. Still, assault is assault, and I'm guessing at the very least, there's going to be a restraining order involved. Say, one hundred feet or so? At least? And if that's the case, it's going to be a real shame for you." Alvin leaned forward a bit, grinning what Brittany had called his 'shark's grin'. "I mean, you'll have to be monitored a lot to make sure you don't violate that order. Lunches in a classroom so you don't occupy the cafeteria with us. Your classes will be changed. Say goodbye to all those sports you love - I will make it a point to join every single team you try out for, just to ensure you can't be on it." Alvin leaned back, enjoying the sight of the blood draining from his opponent's face. "And you'll obey this without a peep, because the other option will be expulsion for attacking a fellow student. I know how often you've bragged about one day winning a scholarship to play for UCLA. You think they'll give a student expelled for assault a scholarship?"

Evans lowered his fists, looking down at the ground for a minute. Then he looked back up, and Alvin savored the look of pure fear and panic that had so quickly replaced the cockiness and rage. "What can I do?"

Alvin hummed thoughtfully, pretending to not understand. "What?"

"You heard me," the boy said bleakly. His bravado was gone, swept away by the harsh reality of Alvin's words, and Alvin couldn't help a smug look of his own. "What can I do to make this up? To stop this now? I'll apologize--"

"You don't go _near _my brother," Alvin hissed fiercely, suddenly enraged. He inhaled again, breathing out slowly, calming down. "You know, for anyone else, I'd be willing to cut a deal. I'm not a bad guy, you know." He winked, cheekily. "It's why everyone loves me. I'm good at giving out second chances. Sometimes even third ones." His eyes narrowed again. "But attacking Theodore? That's going straight into sudden death overtime. And you made him _cry_." Alvin's eyes flashed. "That's end game for you." He straightened and smiled brightly at Jason, who was wrapping his arms around himself, his upper lip trembling in an obvious attempt to hold back tears. "As the saying goes, we'll see you in court. Ta!"

With that, Alvin spun on the heel of his ridiculously expensive high-top basketball sneakers and stalked away. Minutes later, Simon appeared next to him, walking quietly. After a minute, Alvin looked sidelong at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"That was rather harsh," was the only thing Simon said, and Alvin snorted.

"Sucks to be him, then." Simon didn't say anything else; just nodded, and continued their walk home. Alvin waited for his brother to elaborate, but he never spoke up, and Alvin soon put it out his mind. He had bigger things to think about and plan for.

* * *

Simon watched contemplatively as Alvin chased Theodore through the living room. The rounder chipmunk had taken the last oatmeal cookie from the jar, and Alvin had declared a war to retrieve what he considered stolen property. Dave had decided to be Switzerland, and his only admonishment had been to avoid leaving tread marks on all the furniture in the living room.

Simon had been pretty much silent since witnessing Alvin's cool deconstruction of Jason Evans behind the school that day. It wasn't that he was surprised by Alvin's actions. To the contrary, he was well aware of how protective Alvin was of his family and close friends. Troy Masters had been only one example. During their years of adventures, Alvin had always been protective. He was melodramatic, easily panicked, and paranoid like crazy over certain things (their first babysitter, Hurda came to mind), but when it came right down to it, Alvin would do anything to take the heat onto himself in cases of life or death. Or in this case, life and bullying.

And for someone to threaten Theodore... Simon shook his head ruefully. It was truly unfortunate that Jason Evans had not known the dangers of picking on the youngest chipmunk. Everyone had a protective streak for him, and Alvin, being the oldest, was the worst. The rest of their group could look after themselves to an extent. Simon's intelligence, save for the Masters incident, usually kept him out of trouble, as the teachers and adults in his world trusted him and his word more than anyone else in their grade. The same tended to go for Jeanette, who, though somewhat retiring herself, was not afraid to go an adult when she deemed it necessary. Brittany's tirades froze snobby girls in their tracks and made them beat a hasty retreat. Sport-loving Elenore wasn't afraid to get physical and was more than capable of dealing out her own punishment when pushed. But Theodore - soft-spoken, warm-hearted, kind and thoughtful Theodore - was a prime target for bullies, and was too shy to speak out about people who treated him badly. He could stand up for others, but not himself. Theodore was more likely to retreat into shell, burying himself in food and cooking, rather than deal with unhappy issues in life. Which was why Alvin did it for him.

No, he wasn't at all surprised at what Alvin had done. But it was still strange, seeing the laughing, grinning Alvin currently vaulting over the sofa to cut Theodore off at the pass, tickling his younger sibling to take back the rapidly crumbling cookie, and comparing it to the image he had in his mind of Alvin's hard face, his cold words methodically ripping Evans to shreds with just the power of his words.

In another life, his brother could have been a very dangerous person.

Simon shook his head at the thought - and then gasped, as two chipmunks suddenly rolled on top of him, knocking him to the floor. Cookie crumbs scattered across his blue shirt; some even managed to fall inside the collar, and he glared at his brothers. "Do you two mind?"

"Not at all," Alvin said cheerfully. "You were being too quiet. Theodore was worried you'd been replaced by a pod person."

"I was not!" Theodore defended himself, poking Alvin in the ribs. "I thought he'd gone deaf from all the noise you make. _You _thought he was a pod person."

"To-may-to, to-mah-to," Alvin said. He inspected Simon's shirt, plucked a large crumb up and peered at it mournfully. "Alas poor cookie; I knew it well."

"It was your fault for chasing me!"

"It was your fault for not standing still and letting me take it from you without a fuss!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm your older - and therefore wiser – brother, and you should _want_ me to have the last cookie," Alvin told him with a flourish and a firm nod of his head. Theodore let him know his opinion by flinging himself at Alvin and resuming their tumbleweed-like rolling around the living room.

Simon grinned at the bickering, and pushed his morose thoughts to the back of his mind. _This _was his real brother, the one he saw every day. The other Alvin was a darker part that only came out in defense of those he loved, and so it was silly to dwell on it. He cleared his throat, drawing their attention. "I believe Dave bought ginger snaps when he was out this morning. I saw the box wedged in behind his coffee canister."

Alvin and Theodore exchanged a look. Then, like lightening, they were gone. Simon rolled his eyes, pushed himself up and went to join them.

* * *

**End**

* * *

For a kids show, Alvin is shown as manipulative, scheming, and is very good with deceptions. Of course, he's also a sweetheart when he wants to be, and he's staunchly loyal to his family and friends. I can easily see him having a vicious streak, particularly when it concerns other people and how they treat the ones he loves.

Feedback always appreciated. :D


End file.
